heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Masaki Jishin
NPC Character Background On a stormy night Masaki was abandoned on the steps of one of the temples in Omoichidou by his mother. His cries loud enough that they attracted the attention of the priests who took him in. He was raised as a ward of the temple, and while he was pressured to join the priesthood he balked against it, and because of this his relationship with the priests was strained. As a young man he was trained by his sensei, Noburo who was the current captain of the seduction unit, who saw his potential and natural talent for seduction. Before he'd moved out on his own he spent time living with his sensei and her husband, who he views as parental figures, though he seldom states such openly. After an untimely injury forced Noburo into retirement Masaki became the first ever male captain of the seduction unit at the age of eighteen. Personality Masaki is often flirty and very charismatic on the surface, though depending on who he is dealing with he also enjoys engaging in duels of wit with a side order of snarky sarcasm to go with it. He is very guarded about his personal feelings and while he is charismatic he also tends to keep the majority of people at arms length, never letting himself become deeply emotionally attached. At one time it was his belief that love, while it existed, was an impractical thing unbefitting of a captain of the seduction unit despite his sensei's teachings to the contrary. He does not like to admit he is in the wrong, and is even less likely to apologize even when he is. He is actually a very kind person though, and will help someone if they need it, but he tries to not get involved if he can. He will never leave an injured comrade behind on the field. He's also very blunt. Concerning those he does care about, he is very protective of them. He does not tolerate anyone pushing themselves romantically/sexually on someone who doesn't want the advance and will intervene. Those in his unit know that they do not use what they're taught to take advantage of others or Masaki will make sure they regret it. Masaki hates the attitude shown by others towards the seduction unit as being 'weaker' than the rest/not knowing how to fight. Appearance Tall and graceful, Masaki has an almost androgynous trait to him making it easy for him to disguise himself as a woman if need be. Both masculine and feminine, his musculature while toned is defined in such as way as not to be overly bulky. His hair is long and jet black, with lighter skin and amber eyes. He generally preferrs to wear comfortable loose fitting kimonos as opposed to tighter fitting modern clothes, though he can make anything look good. He also wore a pair of gold hoop earrings that were a gift from his sensei. When Arioch became a chuunin he gave the earrings to Arioch as a gift, replacing them with a set of earrings that Arioch had gotten for him. Abilities Known as the "Heartbreaker", high intelligence makes it possible for him to fight and win against stronger opponents because of his ability to strategize and use tactics. Rather than using force he uses his knowledge to outwit his opponents. He has a variety of fighting styles and is trained in both the use of unorthodox weapons (fighting with common everyday objects like candle holders, lamps, etc) as well as swords. In combat his movements are graceful, giving the appearance almost of a dance. Relationships Noburo Tenkou Noburo first began teaching Masaki as a genin after having come across him and observed his natural grace and prowise. He also lived with her and her husband Michio for several years until he was able to accumulate funds in order to purchase his own home. Masaki looks up to her both as a teacher, and also like a mother/older sister figure in his life. Michio Soushou Having lived with Noburo and Michio, Masaki came to think of him like a father. The two often nettle each other, though it's typically just good natured teasing. Nazo & Kaen Soushou Masaki and Nazo Soushou go a long ways back, the Soushou clan head is the only one who can get away with referring to him as "Masa" and share a good number of jounin inside jokes and tease each other. Through his friendship with Nazo as well as on missions Masaki also befriended Kaen as well. Eita Watanabe Masaki was Eita's second sensei, and Eita was one of the members of the first team of students he was assigned. Masaki initially struggled to teach Eita because of the differences between them, and due to those differences it caused tension to build between them over time. Despite this Eita made efforts to try to reach out to Masaki, both in trying to seek his approval and also genuinely caring about him. The tension came to a head after Eita had chosen Anbu as the path he wished to pursue after becoming a chuunin. However after a mission that nearly cost Eita and Arioch their lives, Masaki and Eita began to sort things out between them and eventually came to be friends. After the war he started to realize there was more to his feelings for Eita, though it wasn't until Arioch had addressed the fact that he had feelings for Eita as well as Masaki, that the two went and spoke to Eita about this. After taking some time to think it over Eita reached a decision and the three started seeing each other in a polyamarous relationship. They tend to pick and tease each other but it is good natured. Eita's optimism and practicality acting as a foil to Masaki's pride. Arioch Soushou Masaki originally met Arioch after Eita became his student. Shortly after taking on Arioch as a student as well. For a good number of years their relationship was strictly business only, Masaki training Arioch and grooming him for the seduction arts. Though over time as Arioch had become more familiar with him the younger man seemed to show concern for Masaki, and while Arioch would not openly admit it Masaki was aware that Arioch was beginning to have feelings for him. Masaki kept him at arms length and Arioch had tried to keep distance as well, though it was after the mission with Eita that nearly cost them both their lives Arioch finally admitted to Masaki how he felt because he thought he was going to die. After having been released from the hospital Arioch addressed Masaki about his feelings and after a very lengthy discussion Masaki admitted his own feelings for Arioch and the two began seeing each other. After they had been seeing each other for a bit over a year Arioch proposed to Masaki, much to the older man's chagrin that he hadn't been the one to propose, however he accepted none the less. After the war when Arioch addressed his feelings for Eita and Masaki admitted feeling similarly, that the two went and spoke to Eita about this. After taking some time to think it over Eita reached a decision and the three started seeing each other in a polyamarous relationship. Life in Omoichidou 'Trivia' * First male seduction captain. * Knows he's a bastard in more ways than one and owns it. * Trained in playing musical instruments and he has a beautiful singing voice as well. He was trained with both for missions, but the only people to hear him play or sing outside of the field are Arioch and Eita and Masaki's teacher. * Learned who his father is and met him. Really, really REALLY hates him. * Has a firm rule of no kids (neither of his lovers want one anyway) and no pets in his house (though this has gotten ignored by Arioch or Eita offering to pet sit or rescuing an animal. Or if he sees an injured cat, Masaki knows better than to leave them and face Kaen's wrath). * Only people to see his room at his home are Arioch and Eita (In the tradition of the seduction unit captain, their personal bedrooms are somewhat sacred places). * If this was a real world setting Masaki would be a Japanese man. * He is allergic to dust as well as incense burned during the fox god festivals. Will not admit it. * He enjoys playing shogi. * His ears aren't the only thing he's had pierced. * As a matter of personal comfort he rarely wears undergarments, or when he does wears a fundoshi as opposed to modern undergarments. * His relationship with Hade was retconned out of his history after the war arc due to time continuum changes. Reference Heartshrinevillage